felt Beta
by ghostlySpades
Summary: Dave Strider y John Egbert son mejores amigos por internet; hace tres añosellos quedaron atrapados en un videojuego llamado SBURB, pero gracias a sus doscompañeras y los trolls lograron salir victoriosos del juego. Ahora ambos amigoshan crecido y todo aquello de SBURB sólo parece un mal sueño.


**Autor(a):**  
Adriana Flores (elie)

**Notas de la autor(a):  
**_O to the T to the P!_  
Digamos que no dejo pasar faltasort ográficas, ups (soy un asco escribiendo, lo siento).  
Dudas, críticas, pueden hacerlas libremente.  
_gracias por leerlo!_

**®Homestuck  
Andrew Hussie**

* * *

—¿Estás seguro de esto egbert? Es una maldita ridiculez, me niegoa entender tu sentido del humor.

Preguntó seriamente un Strider colocando sobre una mesita un vasode cristal bastante pequeño y justo al lado una botella de Tequila.  
—¡Totalmente seguro!—respondió un Egbert llevando entre sus manos un mazo decartas azules y otro de cartas rojas. Se sentó enseguida en el sofá y sedispuso a sacar las dos barajas para revolverlas. —Papá estará ocupado hasta latarde de mañana si eso es lo que te preocupa o ¿acaso eres una gallina Strider?  
El rubio sonrió a medias sin importarle el insulto—joder no, deja formularte lapregunta de una manera en la que me entiendas Egbert: ¿estás seguro de aguantarla putiza que te de en tu juego?  
—En tus sueños Dave, estoy en mi ambiente. —dijo totalmente confiadorepartiendo las cartas.

Dave tomó asiento también, ambos se preparaban para empezar unapartida de juego continental en la sala, la tele encendida frente a ellos enmudo exhibía programas animados y la chimenea desprendía un ligero calor yaroma a ceniza.

Es fácil explicar las reglas; una partida simple, quién pierdetiene derecho a castigo o verdad; el castigo consiste de un Shoot de Tequila yla verdad debe ser contestada con preguntas. El juego empezó animado, John reíatriunfante en cada partida creyendo tener el mejor puntaje, pero Dave siempreterminó adelantándose. Era obvia la puntuación cerca de terminar, John perdía,pero cuando éste sumaba los puntajes no quería creerlo.  
—Estás haciéndome trampa—le miró cortante casi señalándolo con el lápiz ypresionando la libreta ligeramente contra su pecho.  
— ¿No aceptas tu derrota señor pooplord? ¿Acaso eres una gallina Egbert? —disfrutópronunciar la frase contra él en un tono delatador y sirvió el vaso hasta eltope.  
—Es estúpido—miró a Dave que ahora levantaba ambas cejas en señal de disfrutaraquello, miró después el vaso y dejó el cuaderno y lápiz abajo, tomó la bebidafrunciendo el seño, el líquido pasó quemándole la garganta.  
— ¿Disfrutas el sabor a perdedor? —tomó ahora él las cartas para barajar, John aúntenía un gestos de asco para cuando empezaron el siguiente juego.

La historia se repitió así unas 6 veces más, Dave empezaba a comprender ladiversión del juego, claro que sí, John siempre perdía y disfrutaba de verlebeberse solo todo el Tequila. Veía a su amigo distraído, sus pensamientos noeran claros, su rostro tomó un tono rosado pero sus mejillas eran rojas, setambaleaba sutilmente y hablaba sobre temas mediocres. Su risa dominaba cuandohablaba, si no hablaba de estupideces sólo se reía para sí mismo. Su actitudhabía cambiado a la similar de un niño, se quejaba sin fundamentos cuandoperdía pero le retaba enseguida jurando que escondía su talento y era mejor.

—heeeeeey Dave, Dave, Dave, Dave. —repitió en gritos alarmantes.  
—Estoy justo enfrente de ti—le respondió pero él otro seguía repitiendo sunombre incesantemente hasta que se detuvo unos segundos momento y luego siguiórepitiendo su nombre pero en voz baja.  
—Eres mi mejor amigo. —pronunció al fin con voz suave y, al parecer de Dave,algo tierna, esto hizo sonreír al último—no comprendo como tú y Terezi fueronpareja.  
Esa sonrisa que lucía Dave se volteo a una de intriga, no dijo nada para cuandoJohn siguió parloteando.  
—Parece que a Jade le gustas, es porque eres atractivo—rió estúpidamente alterminar y se llevó ambas manos al estomago junto con su juego de cartas—¿hayalguien que te guste, Dave?  
Enseguida John expuso su juego de cartas aún sin poder controlar su risa, Daveen ese momento tenía la boca ligeramente abierta totalmente pensativo en lapregunta que había hecho John. Tardó un momento para analizar las cartas quehabía tirado su amigo y colocó encima su juego, sorpresivamente John habíaganado esa partida.  
—Ganaste John—.  
Dave ahora lucía un rostro inexpresivo casi anonadado, se quitó las gafas deencima masajeandose los ojos y miró algo borroso la botella de Tequila agotado,al parecer en el juego anterior John la bebió toda.  
— ¿Gané? —abrió los ojos como plato y aplaudió su triunfo.  
—Ya no hay Tequila.  
Su voz sonó cortante, irritado se tomó la cabeza.  
— ¡Gané! —repitió John y de repente comenzó a llorar. Dave oyó el ligero llantoy levantó la vista extrañado. El azabache reí tanto que las lagrimas brotabanpor su felicidad, se tumbo en el sofá abarcando el poco espacio libre entre ély Dave y se recostó soltando carcajadas y tarareando la canción de Con air. —Verdad, cabeza hueca. —decidió la elección sin pedirle permiso y continuóhablando como las últimas ocasiones—no soy homosexual.  
Aclaro eso antes de abrir los ojos y exponer sus orbes azules llenos de agua,Dave fijo su mirada carmesí con la de él y le miró desde arriba serenamente,las mejillas de John ardían en rojo y soltó la pregunta que tanto le intrigabacon una sonrisa:

—¿Te gusto? Tú a mí me gustas mucho, Dave.

Dave no se inmutó ante la pregunta y de repente hubo silencio. Observó a Johnquedarse profundamente dormido y empapado en lagrimales. Observó por vario ratola nada hipnotizado hasta que decidió levantarse del sofá. John hizo sudiversión pedazos en unos segundos y ahora estaba incomodo y aburrido. Lelevantó del sofá tomando sus brazos para llevarlo, John reaccionó y se tomó deél también, así que le cargaba ahora en una posición extraña. Subió lasescaleras al segundo piso y con dificultad abrió la puerta al cuarto del ebrio.

Cuandodeposito a John en la cama éste no le soltaba, se aferraba con un agarre a sucuello hasta

que leforzó un poco y logro que le soltara, pero el cayó ligeramente encima de sucuerpo con sus manos extendidas a los extremos de sus costados. El silencioabsoluto le estalló pensamientos en la cabeza, miles y a la vez ninguno, nadaera claro. Observó todo en John, cada aspecto de su rostro, analizando si todoestaba en su sitio; los pocos mellones de cabello en su frente, sus cejas, suspestañas, su nariz respingada y mejillas, entonces se topo con sus labios yesos dientes sobresalientes de su sutura. No opuso más resistencia a eso y lebesó.  
Fue despacio y con temor probando si encajaban sus labios con la silueta delotro. Abrió la boca junto con el de él ahora catando el sabor a Tequila en suinterior mientras tocando su lengua y jugaba rápidamente con los dos dientesdelanteros de su amigo. Dejó de besarle para olfatear su cabello profundamente,le temblaban las manos, era un imán su cuerpo que le atraía ser tocado y logrosumergir ambas debajo de su camisa. Maldito sea el encanto de John que leseducía. Sus manos se deslizaron hacía el tórax y bajaron a su ombligo. Inspeccionósu espalda precipitadamente haciendo que el cuerpo ajeno se levantara despacio,sus dedos probablemente eran como cosquilleos para John, besó la comisura desus labios despacio hurgando ahora lentamente su dorso y disfrutando tocar lapiel desnuda de John. Sumió su cabeza sobre el cuello del menor aspirando esearoma a nerd de su cuerpo que le volvía loco. Sentía el cuerpo caliente, lasangre le hervía y una sensación de placer le invadió, se sentía jodidamentebien hacer aquello.

John sequejó en un gemido débil pero vibrante.

Se letensaron los músculos y la sangre se le congeló, el gemido le hizo detener todosu arranque de delectación.

—MierdaDave  
Se separó del cuerpo ajeno asustado dándose cuenta de lo que hacía, unacorriente eléctrica le recorrió la nuca, el corazón se disparó bombardeando amil por hora. Comenzó a temblar de nuevo, las piernas le dolían y corrió fueradel cuarto.  
—Mierda ¿qué putas estás haciendo?—gritomudo pero en su mente gritaba desesperadamente, se llevó ambas manos a lacabeza y apretó furioso. — ¡¿Qué putas haces a tu mejor amigo?!


End file.
